


Traditional Values

by Branch



Series: Ichigo's Harem of Semes [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya takes Ichigo to bed properly for the first time, showing him how these things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Values

It had taken Byakuya a while to realize that when Ichigo called him "Byakuya-san" that _was_ respect–to listen to his tone instead of his words, to his body language instead of his grammar. Ichigo kept his respect in different places than most people. It was in the lift of his voice, instead of a fall, when he said Byakuya’s name, in the way his head tilted and his hands opened.

It was in the way those hands spread against his chest, now, and the sound Ichigo made, hesitant and wanting, as though he’d been surprised by the heat of Byakuya’s mouth on his. Ichigo’s brashness seemed to desert him in face of intimacy, Byakuya had observed before.

He gentled his hands, in answer, drawing Ichigo against him, silently encouraging him to relax, to let Byakuya show him how this went. Ichigo answered that guidance, pressing closer diffidently, slowly fitting his body against Byakuya’s.

"Byakuya-san…"

"Yes?" he murmured, watching the uncertainty flicker over Ichigo’s face. He was so transparent. When Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything, Byakuya ran a thumb over his lower lip to distract him. "Don’t worry. I’ll show you." That was the duty and pleasure of the older lover, after all.

Ichigo was quiet again as Byakuya led him through undressing and drew him down to the bed. He let Byakuya press him back, still uncertain but willing, as became a younger lover. His breath caught as Byakuya ran his thumbs up the inside of Ichigo’s thighs, and the sound he made when Byakuya’s hands closed between his legs was husky. The flex of his body as Byakuya stroked and coaxed him into pleasure was taut and beautiful, and finally he cried out openly.

Byakuya smiled and stretched out beside him, gathering him close again. As Ichigo caught his breath he looked up at Byakuya, puzzled, curious. "Byakuya-san… what about–?"

Byakuya set a finger gently against his lips and hushed him with a faint smile. "In time." In fact he enjoyed taking some lovers in this moment, when their bodies were still taut and tight, but Ichigo wasn’t ready for that yet. It was the elder’s responsibility to guage these things, to teach the younger slowly.

He kissed Ichigo slowly, learning the taste of his responses. Ichigo relaxed into the stroke of open hands over his body, pressed closer with faint gasps at fingers stroking him intimately. His hands moved slowly over Byakuya’s chest and shoulders, unaccustomed but determined to figure it out. When Byakuya’s fingers finally slid between his cheeks and rubbed slick and firm against his entrance, Ichigo buried his head in Byakuya’s shoulder and Byakuya gathered him close, murmuring soothing words against his ear.

The way Ichigo moaned as he was opened sent a sharp twist of heat through Byakuya and he caught Ichigo closer, kissed him deeper and more demanding. Ichigo shuddered and answered him, kissing back breathless and open.

"Come," Byakuya told him, sitting up and holding out a hand, his own voice husky and rough from the effort of controlling himself. Ichigo came to him willingly, flushed and hard again. The flush deepened when Byakuya pulled him into his lap, legs wound loosely around Byakuya’s hips. "It’s all right," Byakuya murmured, kissing down Ichigo’s throat, hands curved around his rear to pull him in tight.

"Yeah. Okay," Ichigo whispered. He leaned back on his hands, watching Byakuya. Uncertainty flickered in his eyes again, though, and that wouldn’t do at all.

"Ichigo." Byakuya drew him back, kissing him slow and gentle, hands sliding up his back. "Let me teach you this."

This time it was a definite blush over Ichigo’s cheekbones, but his body relaxed again, pliant. "Okay." He let Byakuya lift his hips and lower him slowly onto Byakuya’s cock, and while his breath cut short and fast, the message of his body was unfamiliarity and not fear. That body was hot, tight even after being opened, and Byakuya had to take a slow breath for control as pleasure wound down his nerves. He pulled Ichigo more firmly into his lap, tight against him, and smiled at his started gasp; he rocked a little out and back in, letting Ichigo feel how it stretched and stroked him. Ichigo clung to him, arms tight around his shoulders as Byakuya moved in him slow and shallow, setting him panting.

"Byakuya-san," Ichigo breathed, "It’s… I…"

"Yes." Byakuya was breathing hard, too, as heat spiraled up. It was time. He closed his hand around Ichigo’s cock again, stroking him firmly.

"Ahh…!" Ichigo pulled taut, head tossed back, and jerked against Byakuya as he came again. Byakuya leaned back and thrust up into Ichigo harder, deeper, taking his own pleasure as Ichigo’s body tightened fiercely around him.

When they were both again still he laid Ichigo down, stroking his body calm.

Finally Ichigo murmured against his shoulder, "Thanks."

"None needed." Byakuya rubbed the back of Ichigo’s neck, eyes thoughtful as he looked down at him. "Is there a particular reason you chose me, though?"

Ichigo’s eyes were clear and direct when he looked up. "You’re kind." That gaze flickered aside for a moment but before Byakuya could question why Ichigo added quietly, "With you, I don’t have to know what I’m doing yet. Or even figure it out. You’ll take care of it."

Understanding slid into place with a click like a sword sheathing. After all he’d been called and driven to do, to muddle through on courage and will and luck, of course Ichigo would desire a guide for this, the one area where his confidence wavered. Byakuya cradled him close and kissed him gently.

"Yes. I will."

**End **


End file.
